Sucked In: The Inside Of Maple
by Milloniare
Summary: Ever wondered what it was like to be IN maplestory? Maybe Not So Good! R&R plz. Put as general because i cant think of the right genre, plz suggest
1. Prolouge: The Beginning

I was just playing my online game as usual. Going around, killing monsters, talking to friends, you know, that stuff. I was just about to kill an Evileye when the screen changed to purple and black swirls and everything around me went blurry. "Help!" I shouted but no-one answered. The world was growing blurrier and bigger by the second, the computer screen was growing clearer, I was starting to see my game again but more realistic, as if I was in it, then it struck me, I was being sucked into the game! I panicked, throwing myself around like a madman. "I've got to get out of this!" I thought in panic, my eyes tightly shut "what'll happen if I have no powers? No weapons!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Search

I opened my eyes, there were people milling around me everywhere. "Noooooo!" I yelled at the top of my voice. All the people there turned around and looked at me. How embarrassing! I yelled at the top of my voice in the middle of the most populated place in all of the game, FreeMarket! I felt my face go red, I ran off into the town that my character was in and ran straight into the monster I was killing when I got sucked into the game, and my was it angry. I needed to work out how to use my skills. I looked all over my body for a trigger, I tried to do it, I waved my staff randomly in the air! Nothing would work. Then it came to me, The Skill Name! "Fire Arrow!" I yelled, my staff partly became a bow and fired a flaming arrow! The monster got hit full force by it and faded away into the dark surroundings.

* * *

Okay, I'd learnt how to fight. Now for clothes. In the game you had to open the inventory to change clothes. How would I open my inventory? It was then I noticed my pocket was quite full. I reached inside to find some large touch-screen tablets. One said "Quests" and had three tabs, Available, In Progress and Completed. Another was "user List and Guild" and lastly "Inventory". Ha, I found it! I went to the "Equip." tab and 'Double-Clicked' the clothes I wanted and they just changed! So simple, I think I'm getting the hang of this.

It was then I remembered that I was still in the hunting ground, and that monsters respawn. "Ahh, I gotta get out of here!" I screamed while running off. Where's the town? I had to get away from the monsters; I was running so fast I didn't notice a dark figure walking towards me. I ran straight into him. "You want to get back to your world do you? You'll have to earn it, you'll need to get higher", he said in a dark voice. That was enough, I ran, faster than I thought I could until there was nothing to harm me. I sat down on a bench and started to cry.

* * *

I don't know how long I was there for, but ages later I looked up and saw a window-like thing. I saw my bedroom with my mum looking into the screen. That's what the man meant about getting higher. The worried look on my mothers face me start crying again. How would I ever get back?

* * *

I felt something in pocket vibrating, another tablet! I took it out and looked at what it said: KAPTINJAZPA wants to talk! Accept! KaptinJazpa is my friend jasper. I clicked accept and a picture of him came up on the tablet, I guess a picture of me would have came up on his tablet. "Miah, you'll never guess what happened! I got sucked into the-", he realised that so had I… "Jaz, do you know what's going on?" I asked him. "I think the creators of the game have turned evil and found awesome new technology that suck everyone into the game and makes this their lives terrible! **puff puff puff**". "And the likelihood of that happening is?" I responded. "Well what's the likelihood of us being sucked into the game?" he retorted. That one really got me. Jasper Gohnalbredgger is good at that kind of stuff. "Anyway", I started, "are we going to try and get out of this or not". "Okay, what's the plan?" he asked. "Do **I** have to think of it?" I asked, after all, I do do mostly everything else that involves thinking. "But you're Miah Hinnaeghus, smart extraordinaire!" he said facetiously, oh and my surname is pronounced In-ay-us. Just then it came up on my User List tablet, "AziDit has just logged in." AziDit is my friend, obviously. I had to tell her to get off so she didn't get sucked in. Hurriedly I took out the 'Messenger tablet that I was talking to jasper in; opened a new tab and called her. Too late, her face came up on the screen. "Ahhhh- Oh Miah," she said worriedly, "what's going on?" She looked really scared, here eyes were welling up with tears. She's always been the emotional type. I invited Jaz into the chat too. "Okay guys, I think I've got a plan; I'll send a message to every one and say 'come to freemarket channel 17 if you've been sucked into the game!'" I suggested. They thought that it was a good idea.


End file.
